A technology called desktop virtualization is known in related art. With the technology called desktop virtualization, for instance, a server executes and stores programs and data, and a client terminal device displays, as a remote desktop, an image of a screen transferred from the server. For instance, the server executes application such as document generation, mail, computer aided design (CAD), or motion video, and the client terminal device displays a result of processing of the application by the server.
In addition, a technology has been known that records a history of a display position of a cursor in a history storage unit, and displays the cursor pointing in a predicted direction of movement of the cursor calculated based on the history of the display position. (see, for instance, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-013545).
In addition, a technology has been known that, in addition to processing of pointer movement normally performed by a pointer device, detects characteristics of operations of a user of the pointer device in a short time, and moves a pointer instantly to a destination position based on the characteristics (see, for instance, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-116995).
In addition, a technology has been known in which a base station that manages the position of a mobile station predicts and displays the movement of position coordinates at the time of marker display of the position of the mobile station under the assumption that the mobile station is moving at a travel speed in a travel direction from position coordinates received from the mobile station (see, for instance, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-268134).
In addition, a technology has been known that, based on a current position of a mouse cursor and a past position of the mouse cursor displayed on a screen of a display device, predicts the position of the mouse cursor in the next step, and displays the current position of the mouse cursor and the position of the mouse cursor in the next step (see, for instance, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 4-054520).
In addition, a technology has been known that, based on the movement records related to the current position of a cursor out of the movement records of the cursor, determines a movement destination of the cursor from the current position and moves the cursor to the determined movement destination (see, for instance, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-005228).